


Никто не выживает вечно

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Никто не выживает вечно

Ник помнил себя игроком в покер с тех самых пор, как впервые взял в руки колоду карт. Хотя нет, он помнил себя не просто игроком, а отличным, одним из лучших, пусть за свою парадоксальную удачливость нередко получал по зубам - но это уже другая история. В таком, казалось бы, нехитром деле, как угон машин, Нику везло меньше. Он убедился в этом, когда вишневая "Ferrari" стала для него роковой, и отмазать мужчину от копов был бы не в силах даже самый – в теории – дорогой адвокат. Ник не мог сказать точно, какой по счету это был привод в полицию, но судимость была первая, хотя воспринял он это крайне философски – сидеть так сидеть, все равно срок был небольшой, и, ко всему прочему, его даже не выслали за пределы штата. Но вот жена Ника отнеслась к аресту своего благоверного не так спокойно, как сам благоверный: уже на следующую неделю после объявления приговора собрала манатки и смылась в неизвестном направлении, не забыв оставить Ника без гроша в кармане.

\- Тараторишь как моя бывшая, - огрызается Ник на очередную байку Эллиса «...я и мой друг Кит».

\- Почему «бывшая»? – мальчишка явно не понимает намека, или делает вид, что не понимает. Или ему просто нравится издеваться над мужчиной.

\- Потому что я, блять, перерезал ей горло прямо у алтаря, - не выдерживает Ник. В дуэте со щелчком затвора его слова производят должный эффект – Эллис замолкает, втянув голову в плечи.

Наверное, вся беда заключалась в том, что Нику никогда не приходило в голову причинить какой-либо вред своей жене. Даже когда она не явилась в зал суда. Даже когда не ответила ни на один его звонок. И особенно – когда адвокат принес ему на подпись документы о бракоразводном процессе. Любая другая поступила бы на месте женщины точно так же, - уверял себя Ник, пусть в глубине души знал, что сука просто струсила и не захотела оставаться с уголовником. Пусть даже сама была ничем не лучше: шлюха, которой он помог в свое время соскочить с иглы. Ник верил в лучшие мотивы своей бывшей, и поэтому мысленно пожелал ей всего хорошего, а обручальное кольцо, которое ему отдали в день освобождения, пришлось как нельзя к месту: мужчина продал его и на вырученные деньги махнул в Вегас. 

Карты – вот что вернуло ему вкус к жизни, а вместе с тем подарило девок самых разных мастей, море выпивки и полные карманы денег. Ник понимал, что не задержится здесь надолго, но лафа в итоге продлилась куда меньше, чем он рассчитывал: парни, у которых он выиграл сумму с шестью нулями, решили, что небритый выскочка, дескать, не прав, и его смертельная везучесть пришлась некстати, поэтому, недолго думая, пустили по его следу двух ребят с пушками, а Ник подался в Саванну, штат Джорджия. 

Когда по ящику пустили первый экстренный выпуск новостей о необычном вирусе, стремительно распространявшемся по стране, мужчина как раз был в примерочной – больно приглянулся ему костюм с витрины, да и вообще не помешало бы сбросить кожу после города грехов. Вирус, о котором трубили все каналы и радиоволны, эта неведомая господня срань, был ему на руку, - по крайней мере, так он думал на тот момент. Спустя несколько часов Ник мог думать только о том, чтобы с троицей таких же неудачников, как он сам, добраться до ближайшего эвакуационного пункта. И благослови боже бессмертную душу его отца, который много лет назад научил Ника стрелять, прежде чем откинулся от рака печени.

\- Чего не спишь? – он устало косится на плюхнувшегося рядом с ним Эллиса. В руке у мальчишки початая бутылка виски, наполовину пустая, и от него несет, как от ликеро-водочного завода. Нашел время.

\- Дурные сны, - бурчит парень и делает глоток из бутылки. Морщится, кривится, и в эту минуту Ник готов дать ему навскидку не больше лет шестнадцати. Подросток, свистнувший из родительского бара алкоголь.

\- Лучше бы ты сейчас смотрел дурные сны и трезвел, - мужчина забирает из рук Эллиса бутылку и сам хорошенько прикладывается к горлышку. Не виски, а помои. Хотя что еще можно было найти в дешевой придорожной забегаловке, на крыше которой они обосновались, чтобы переждать ночь?

\- Что будет после? – мальчишка смотрит куда-то перед собой стеклянными глазами, теребит выбившуюся из джинсов нитку.

\- После такого паршивого пойла ты проблюешься, точно тебе говорю, - Ник отставляет бутылку и лезет в карман за сигаретами. В какой-то момент ему становится не по себе - парень задел за живое этим своим дурацким вопросом, мужчина ежится, говорит себе, что от холода, хотя сейчас разгар лета, но по спине все равно пробегает дрожь.

\- Что будет, когда мы доберемся до Нового Орлеана? – Эллис приваливается к мужчине плечом, шумно выдыхает и утыкается носом ему в шею.

Ник лезет за зажигалкой – сигарета прилипла к губе, - парень сопит, обдавая своим горячим дыханием его кожу, и двинуть бы сосунка за это хорошенько, но Ник устал, так устал, что упивается теплом и близостью совершенно чужого человека, более того – пьяного вдрызг мужика. Он закуривает, свободной рукой обнимает мальчишку за плечи, прижимает к себе. Он не знает, что будет, когда они добредут до Луизианы. Если добредут. Новый Орлеан – последняя эвакуационная точка, и если их четверка по тем или иным причинам не успеет, каждому останется только сохранить по последнему патрону. Лучше вышибить себе мозги, чем стать кормом для зомби. А Нику чертовски не хотелось умирать.

\- Нас заберет вертолет, - мужчина кивает, выдыхая дым со словами. – Такая штука, с вертушкой, - он изображает рукой с сигаретой неопределенный жест, когда понимает, что Эллис сейчас, наверняка, дырку в земле от дырки в собственной заднице не отличит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помнить значение слова «вертолет». – И мы будем далеко-далеко отсюда.

\- Мне страшно, - отстраненно шепчет парень, его губы почти касаются небритой щеки Ника.

\- Ну, если что, Рошель сменит тебе подгузник, - в ответ Ник усмехается, его собственный голос звучит слишком хрипло, и чужое дыхание – помесь виски и табака – кажется чересчур жарким. Он уворачивается, гасит окурок об парапет, а когда снова смотрит на Эллиса, тот сладко посапывает у него на плече: глаза закрыты, бейсболка съехала на бок, волосы перепачканы грязью и кровью.

Мужчина не знает, что их ждет дальше. Да боже, он не может ручаться за свой завтрашний день. Но здесь и сейчас, на этом карнавале смерти, ему впервые за долгое время хорошо, несмотря на гудящую голову, ушибленное плечо и толпу озверевших мозгоедов внизу. Здесь и сейчас, как бы это смешно не звучало, он счастлив. Остальное не имеет значения.


End file.
